helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Junjun
Li Chun (simplified Chinese: 李纯; traditional Chinese: 李純; pinyin: Lǐ Chún; born February 11, 1988 in Hunan, China), better known in Japan as Junjun (ジュンジュン) is a Japan-based Chinese singer. She was announced to be joining as an eighth generation member of Morning Musume on March 15, 2007. Along with Linlin, she is one of only two members in the history of Morning Musume that is not of a Japanese origin. She graduated from the group on December 15, 2010 with Kamei Eri and Linlin. Biography '2006 ' Li Chun participated in the Super Girl contest who then made it into the top 50, but did not win. After losing the contest, Japanese producer Tsunku had contacted her, along with other Super Girl contestants who had also failed, and held an audition for Morning Musume in Beijing, China, that was even kept from the members themselves. 2007 On March 15, Li Chun (along with Qian Lin) was officially announced to be joining the eighth generation of all girl J-pop group Morning Musume as a "foreign student". Tsunku believes that she and Qian Lin (Linlin) will be key for Morning Musume's planned expansion into Asia in 2007. Three days later, on March 18, she made her Japanese television debut on Hello! Morning. Within the same week, she moved to Tokyo, Japan. Her first stage appearance took place during Morning Musume leader Yoshizawa Hitomi's graduation concert on May 6, 2007 at Saitama Super Arena. 2008 It was announced that Morning Musume will collaborate with the female theatre group Takazuka in production of Cinderella the Musical by Rodgers and Hammerstein. The musical started on the 8th of August. Morning Musume member, Li Chun took on the role of a page and a princess during the production. 2009 It was announced that Morning Musume will attend the annual event, Anime Expo in Los Angeles California in July 2009. All the current lineup including Li Chun attended the event as Guests of Honors. Morning Musume held autograph sessions and a concert at the convention. The number of fans that attended the event was over 7,000 people. For the Hello! Project Champloo album, she was assigned to be apart of the new shuffle group, zoku・v-u-den (続・美勇伝) along with Michishige Sayumi (モーニング娘。) and Sugaya Risako (Berryz工房). 2010 Li Chun, Qian Lin, Natsuyaki Miyabi and former Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu performed in Shanghai during June as a special 4-nin unit Ex-Ceed. It was announced by Tsunku on August 8th, 2010 that Li Chun would graduate from Hello! Project and Morning Musume along with fellow Chinese 8th Gen member Qian Lin and 6th Gen member Kamei Eri. A quote from Tsunku: About the graduation of Jun Jun and Lin Lin, 8th generation members (foreign students) In May 2005, both of them joined the Morning Musume'' 'as foreign students and today, while being skilled singers and entertainers, they also greatly improved their japanese proficiency and they are now grown-up women. This is why I took the decision to graduate both of them at the same time as Eri Kamei on the last day of the Morning Musume'。'Autumn 2010 concert tour. '' After graduation, they will enter a period of preparation before focusing on their singers and entertainer career in China. Li Chun's graduation was held on December 15, 2010. She has since returned to China. 2011 In June, 2011, Li Chun returned to Japan, shortly before, Qian Lin also returned to Japan. It was annouced on Li Chun's weibo account that she will be preforming in a movie entitled "Ai yi Miao". In September, Li Chun enrolled in the the Beijing Film Academy. Profile *'''Stage Name: Junjun (ジュンジュン) *'Real Name:' Li Chun (李純, リー・チュン) *'Nicknames: '''Banana Jun, Junko, Jun-chan, Panda *'Birthdate:' 1988-02-11 *'Birthplace:' Yueyang, Hunan Province, China *'Height:' 168 cm *'Blood Type:' O *'Hello! Project Status:' **2007-03-15: Member **2007-03-15: Morning Musume Member **2010-12-15: Graduated *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2007-03-15: Member **2010-12-15: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 3 Years *'Instruments:' 2 years of piano *'Hobbies/skills:' Singing, Dancing, Shopping, Piano *'Favorite foods:' Anything spicy (especially curry), Bananas *'Favourite Colour:' White, Pink, Black, Red *'Favorite Word:' "Smile" *'Motto:' "Although it is hard, do not abandon the path you have chosen. Keep walking, and with much effort, you build certainly a miracle." *'Languages:' Chinese, English, Japanese *'Favorite artists:' Wayne Lin Jun Jie, Cyndi Wang *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2007–2010) **v-u-den (2009-2010) *'Concert Units:' **Wonderful Hearts (2008–2009) *'Other:' **Ex-Ceed (2010) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Onna ni Sachi Are * Mikan * Resonant Blue * Pepper Keibu * Naichau Kamo * Shouganai Yume Oibito * Nanchatte Renai * Kimagure Princess * Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai * Seishun Collection * Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as '''Muten Musume') * Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game Works Featured Discography For discography as part of Morning Musume, see Morning Musume#Discography. TV *2007 ハロー! モーニング (Hello! Morning) *2007–2008 ハロモニ@ (Haromoni@) *2008 ベリキュー! (Berikyuu!) *2008–2009 よろセン! (Yorosen!) Theater *2008 シンデレラ The ミュージカル (Cinderella the Musical) Movies *2011 Ai yi Miao Trivia *As shown on Haromoni@, she loves bananas and will do anything for them. *She and Linlin were nicknamed "The Pandas" *She was one of two members of Morning Musume to be of Chinese descent (the other being Linlin) *Her favorite artists include Wayne Lin, Jun Jie, and Cyndi Wang. *She is learning Japanese and English *In concerts, she would often argue with Kusumi Koharu during MC corners. Koharu has stated, however, that it was these MC corners that broke the ice between them as they previously did not talk much outside of work. *She and Tanaka Reina shared a close relationship. They would often go out alone together (on what Junjun has referred to as "Dates") and Junjun stated in a DVD Magazine that she feels like Tanaka's "Boyfriend". *Junjun enjoys being "gross", and often asks "Am I gross?" or "Was that gross?" after doing something humorous. *JunJun is said to be a big fan of Berryz Kobo's Shimizu Saki. She stated that her dance is really cool. *She graduated from Morning Musume and Hello Project alongside Linlin and Kamei Eri on December 15th, 2010 *In Yorosen!, she taught Berryz Koubou about Train Station Lunch Boxes. *She has stated that she loves Haunted House Attractions. *The first couple of months JunJun and LinLin lived together. JunJun later stated in their graduation video that she never really like LinLin at first because she was annoying at a time when JunJun wanted to be alone when she first joined Morning Musume. *She changed her hair color while in morning musume because from far away fans would get her mixed up with Michishige Sayumi. *JunJun had a blog before she joined Morning Musume that fans harassed her on for being a foreigner joining Morning Musume. *Both Junjun and Linlin's debut and last single began with the word 'Onna' which translates to 'Girl'. Her debut single being Onna ni Sachi Are and last single being Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game. *She is the fifth former Morning Musume member (with Kamei Eri and Linlin) to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. The first being Fukuda Asuka, the second being Ishiguro Aya, the third being Ichii Sayaka, and the fourth being Kusumi Koharu *She and Iida Kaori are the tallest members of Morning Musume External Links * Junjun * Junjun's Blog * Junjun's Weibo Category:Morning Musume Category:8th Generation Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:1988 births Category:2007 additions Category:Members from outside Japan Category:v-u-den Category:2010 departures Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:Blood type O Category:February Births Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:Zoku V-u-den Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:8th Generation shows in Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen!